


Fixing an Automatic Drip

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, handyman!Len, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets dumped and the apartment building's maintenance man is awfully hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing an Automatic Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TITLE.
> 
> Hello, my name is Vampira and I'm a horrible pervert and a terrible tease. Zero days sober. Tomorrow isn't looking good, either.

Len has been working as the maintenance man at this apartment building for six years. Recently someone new moved into apartment 3B and the kitchen sink wasn’t working right so Len went to fix it. It didn’t take very long, but damn the new tenant was cute.

Len didn’t expect his slow smirk and elevator eyes to work. Aaaand they didn’t. Well, they got the kid to blush but no invitation to the bedroom.

Periodically, things would break or stop working in 3B but no more than anyone else’s apartment. Until one day he came over to perform an easy fix on the fridge and noticed the kid seemed upset and Len knew an “I just got dumped” face when he saw it. He had nowhere else to be right now so he asked if the kid was okay and if there was anything he could do. It wasn’t even a come-on!

But, the kid gave him this look and the next thing he knows Len is pressed up against the fridge he just fixed.

“Yeah, there is…you could fuck me.”

And the kid blushes when he says it, looks embarrassed but not regretful and who is Len to say no to an invitation like that?

“Up against this fridge or in your bed?”


End file.
